


How Dare You

by AlyAngel



Series: A Real Miraculous Christmas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #sfcficathon, Adrien makes poor life decisions, Gen, Marinette on a rampage, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, post-reveal, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyAngel/pseuds/AlyAngel
Summary: Adrien sends Marinette a Snapchat and pisses her off with what he's wearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #sfcficathon 2016
> 
> Prompt 1: "You should really take off that seasonal jumper and/or hat and/or pair of shoes."

Marinette stared at her phone incredulously. What the hell was Adrien thinking, sending _her_ of all people this kind of Snapchat?!

Like, seriously, a Santa hat is one thing, but a Santa hat with _reindeer antlers?!_

And that ugly Christmas sweater… That god awful bright green used as the base.... That black cat wearing a bright red Santa suit.... That bright gold lettering declaring that cat to be “A Real Life Santa Claws”... Was the designer of this ugly Christmas sweater inspired by a stoplight?!

(She ignored the cat pun. Of course Adrien would buy an ugly Christmas sweater with a _cat pun_ on it.)

The worst part of it was he was wearing _her_ scarf with it! Not that he knew that it was her scarf, of course, but that was besides the point. Not only did it not match the outfit _at all_ , she had to see something she made paired with the most godawful, unfashionable Christmas outfit of all time! It was a fashion designer’s greatest nightmare.

There was no doubt in Marinette’s mind that if Hawkmoth was still around, she would have most certainly been akumatized over this. As it was, she was too livid to even think of how to reply to the damn thing.

Maybe she should push him off the Eiffel Tower for subjecting her to this. No, dangle him off of the Tower by yoyo until he not only is begging for her forgiveness, but also promises that he’ll toss the offensive seasonal apparel immediately. Yeah, that sounded good.

“Tikki. _Spots fucking on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Run, Adrien, run!
> 
> I would like to think Marinette didn't actually go through with that thought and that instead Paris was gifted with the sight of their superheroes on a high-speed chase throughout the entire city. You can think otherwise if you so wish.


End file.
